cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PassionatePubli/Scoring potential of Cookies without Magic Candies
So I was a little bored today and decided to just go for it and test every single Magic Candy-less Cookie's ability to score. The only one I did not test was Fire Spirit Cookie, since he will be getting one soon. Rules Native Combi, no Treasures equipped. For Legendaries, as they have no native Combi, they instead get Magmabird, which is maxed out. All Cookies and Pets featured in this test are at max level. All Cookies run on Land 8 to keep the scores fairly stable. Epic Cookies *Kiwi Cookie: 17m. Hurt badly by how slow his bike is (despite him being focused on speed) and his Pet's weird generation of Jellies. *Cocoa Cookie: 17m. Absolutely, way too slow, and her ability only activating by Potion is super damaging to her being even remotely useful with how slowly her combi Pet spawns them. *Peppermint Cookie: 17m. Probably has the weirdest problem of having an entire ability that has the same effect as a Magnet Jelly. Just not good. *Pancake Cookie: 16m. He's just a mess. His Pet and him are way too slow and neither have a Magnetic Aura so the Jellies from the things they create just go everywhere but actually being collected. Rare Cookies *Alchemist Cookie: 21m. I don't know how I feel about having Rares that do better than Epics. She does have an unfair advantage in that her Pet is Energy Scale of all things. *Zombie Cookie: 20m. The revives really help to extend the duration of the run, as well as the Pet decreasing Energy Drain. *Pistachio Cookie: 20m. Similar to Zombie in that she heals herself and her Pet gives Energy. Weakened by her Energy draining faster than normal. *Pilot Cookie: 18m. His ability is really frustrating to use and I hope they change it if he ever gets a Magic Candy. It takes way too long to activate and the plane is horrifically slow. *Vampire Cookie: 17m. His ability would be really fun and challenging if it weren't for the fact that he gets no points at all from it. Hoping for a buff, honestly. *Princess Cookie: 17m: Would probably have the worst score of the Rares if she didn't have a Pet that makes Potions. The complete lack of Magnetic Aura on her Jellies just means 80% of them get missed, or worse, she spawns them somewhere completely inaccessible. *Devil Cookie: 15m. Reliance on Spectral Jellies that are very hard to get to most of the time hurts badly. The ability's complete lack of points generation isn't good either. *Knight Cookie: 15m. Absolutely baffled by his Pet. It doesn't do anything at all for his ability, so he ends up scoring next to nothing because there's very few actual Blast Jellies already placed in most areas. *Gumball Cookie: 15m. Basically have the same thoughts for him as Vampire. Legendary Cookies *Millennial Tree Cookie: 101m. It's kind of unfair to include him on this list because he is still pretty good, being a recent release, but it would feel incomplete if I didn't. He's still pretty alright, though keep in mind this is with him at max level so it might not be that reliable to use him anymore. *Sea Fairy Cookie: 31m. She struggles with getting any points, honestly. Her own ability generates a ton of Jellies, but they are worth so little that even at max level she won't really be getting any awards for earning points... *Dark Enchantress Cookie: 30m. Ah, I remember the days when she was meta...Like, two years ago. Now? Not so much. Her low Energy coupled with low scoring is really just harmful to her now, no matter how much she can heal herself. End Note And now, after all this? I gave the newest release, our old friend Dino-Sour Cookie, a whirl. 172m points. Roughly 35m from a single ability. If that puts anything into perspective. Man, these old Cookies really need buffs, huh? Category:Blog posts